Calendario Kunoichis 2009
by o0Hana-Chan0o
Summary: Sólo era un estúpido calendario. “Kunoichis 2009”. Bueno seguramente se trataría de unas cuantas mujerzuelas ligeritas de ropa. Pero...las protagonistas eran ¿Ino,Hinata,Tenten y...Sakura? Prepárate para tu castigo, Sakura.
1. Sexy kunoichis

_DISCLAIMER APPLIED_

_Advertencias: Fuerte OOC en varios personajes._

.

**.:**** Calendario kunoichis 2009 ****:.**

**.**

**.**

Acabábamos de llegar de una misión y se encontraba caminando junto al usuratonkachi. Por su puesto la habían terminado con éxito y antes de tiempo. Tres semanas de arduo trabajo habían merecido la pena. La misión era como siempre, muy fácil, del tipo de misiones que a la Hokage le encantaba encomendarle: fáciles pero laboriosas. Tenían que ayudar a reconstruir varias casas de una aldea que habían sufrido un ataque de ninjas desconocidos.

- ¿Qué va a ser lo primero que hagas, teme? - Le preguntó.

- Ir a la torre de la Hokage, dobe.

Naruto hizo un mohín ante su respuesta. "¡Después, baka!" Le gritó enfadado. Sasuke sólo sonrió de lado pensando en lo qué quería hacer en cuanto llegara. Siguieron caminando hacia su destino en un completo silencio, roto sólo por las charlas de los transeúntes con los que se cruzaban.

En una de las calles, se encontraron con una gran aglomeración, todos eran _shinobis._

- ¿No estarán regalando ramen, verdad? - Preguntó sin poder contener la ilusión.

- Hmph, dobe, deja de tener tontas fantasías. No puede haber en el mundo otra persona que tenga tanta adicción al ramen como tú, mucho menos varias personas. Y démonos prisa en entregar el informe de la misión a la Hokage.

Naruto suspiró resignado y no muy convencido. La agitación que traían todos esos ninjas le había despertado la curiosidad. ¡Quizás era algo muy interesante! Por su puesto, si no era lo que había dicho sobre el ramen, no sería lo mismo, pero algo le decía que era importante saber qué ocurría.

Continuaron hasta llegar por fin al despacho de Tsunade. Golpearon la puerta y esperaron hasta que una voz les permitió pasar. En cuanto entraron notaron que efectivamente había algo que no iba bien. Tsunade les miraba desde la silla de su despacho, pero no había ninguna copa de sake entre sus manos. Ambos tragaron pesado, no recordaban cuando fue la última vez que ocurrió algo así.

- ¿Y bien? - Apenas les miraba, definitivamente era, como diría Shikamaru, más problemático de lo que habían pensado en un primer momento.

- Aquí esta el reporte de la misión, cumplida si ningún tipo de incidencia.- Le resumió el moreno mientras le tendía un rollo de papel.

- De acuerdo, pueden retirarse.

¿Ya está? ¿Ningún tipo de queja inventada sobre lo mal que han hecho la misión, todo lo que han tardado...?

- L-largo - Les echó con un ligero ¿temblor? en su voz.

Esto si que era raro, ninguna queja, como si estuviera deseando que se fueran, como si tuviera miedo de enfrentarlos.

- ¡Ey teme!, es la primera vez que Tsunade-baachan no te echa ninguna bronca. - Le dijo una vez que ya habían salido del despacho.

- Hmph. Después de aceptar esta absurda misión. - Se quejó el Uchiha, sabía muy bien la razón de querer vengarse de él. Y es que la Hokage no perdía oportunidad de humillarle, dándole tantas misiones de rango D como pudiera o tratando de dañar su orgullo. Como sabía esa vieja donde dañarlo, en su _orgullo._

- ¡Vamos teme! Vamos a comer a Ichiraku, ¡yo invito!

- Pero tu pagas - sonrió de lado.

- Oi, Sasuke, la última vez pagué yo... ¡Está bien, está bien! - Cambió rápidamente ante la oscura y siniestra mirada que le dirigió - Puede que al final acabaras pagando tú...No sé por qué siempre me olvido de cuando lo haces. - Continuó andando al lado de su amigo mientras reía nerviosamente. _"Hubiera estado bien que no se acordara, dattebayo" _pensó con pena.

Acababan de doblar una esquina cuando vieron a lo lejos a Kiba y a Shino. Se podía escuchar perfectamente lo que decían porque el primero lo hacía a gritos.

- ¡¡Yo me conseguí tres!! Ya sabes... - Seguía con su escandalosa risa. - Así no me pierdo nada esté donde esté. ¿Tú también tienes uno, eh Shino?

- Se agotaron - dijo en un susurro bajo - pero tengo un compañero de mi grupo que me ha prometido que por 1.000 yenes me puede conseguir uno. De todas formas en el cuartel hay uno - dijo con un ligero sonrojo.

- Tenías que haberte dado prisa, yo en cuanto me enteré fui a comprarlo. ¡Cómo para no hacerlo! ¿Viste cómo...? ¡Uf! - No llegó a terminar la frase - No sabía que Hinata hubier--

Calló de inmediato al encontrarse de frente con Sasuke y Naruto. Estaba tan emocionado con la conversación que no los había visto.

- Hola Kiba, Shino. - Saludó alegre el rubio con las manos detrás de su nuca.

- ... -

- Ey, ¿qué os pasa? ¿Estaís bien?

- Hmph. - Rebatió el Uchiha. Esto también era muy extraño. Cuando Kiba y Naruto se juntaban hacían una especie de competición de gritos, y ahora Kiba se había quedado mudo. _Definitivamente raro._

- ... - Kiba todavía se encontraba en shock, no sabía cómo reaccionar y cómo responder ante esas dos personas que se había encontrado de repente. No se las esperaba. - ¿Y-ya regresaron?

- Sí acabamos de llegar. Íbamos a comer al Ichiraku, ¿vienen?

- N-no, pero muchas gracias, Naruto, otro día. A-ahora tenemos que ir a entrenar. ¡Adiós!

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a contestar nada más al portador del Kyuubi, habían desaparecido.

- Las cosas están muy diferentes, dattebayo. ¿Qué tanto ha podido cambiar Konoha en estas tres semanas?

- Hmph - le respondió únicamente Sasuke.

Sí, por primera vez estaban de acuerdo. Algo muy raro estaba sucediendo delante de sus narices. Y la prueba era que si hasta Naruto se estaba dando cuenta, es que era evidente y _muuuy gordo._

_.  
_

* * *

.

- ¡No puedo soportarlo más! - Se quejó abatida. - Ya han pasado casi tres semanas, apenas puedo salir para ir al hospital o a los entrenamientos. ¡Maldita sea esa vieja, solterona, amargad--!

- Sakura, - le regañó tranquilamente Ino mientras acomodaba un centro de flores - no hables así de Tsunade-sama.

- Estas encantada con todo esto, ¿verdad? En el fondo te divierte - Afirmó con más enfado si cabe.

- La verdad es que sí - dijo con una amplia sonrisa - las cosas me están saliendo bastante bien y para que negarlo, me encanta como me veo.

Cogió una especie de cuaderno que tenía a un lado del mostrador y pasó varias hojas hasta que se detuvo en una en concreto. La abrió y lo mostró de tal forma que Sakura lo tenía literalmente delante de sus narices.

- ¿No crees que los pétalos de Sakura son de lo más sexy? - Se burló.

- ¡Deja de reírte de mí, cerda!

- Ah, no te enfades y no te hagas la mosquita muerta. Estoy convencida que estas deseando de que Sasuke se entere.

- Por su puesto que no, Ino. Me aterra y me da mucha vergüenza que lo sepa. No sé como reaccionará con todo esto pero lo peor es que ni siquiera sé como se supone que debería actuar yo - Confesó apenada.

- Bueno siempre puedes ser positiva y pensar que por lo menos Marzo, ya ha pasado.- Le guiñó un ojo. - Aunque cuando llegue Octubre si que tendrás razones para preocuparte.

Un kunai alcanzó el centro de las hojas donde hasta hace unos momentos estaban sus manos y que ahora se encontraba pegado a la pared junto a las hojas.

- Vaya gracias Sakura, así ya puedo dejarlo colgado.

- ¡Cerda! No sé como después de todo puedes sentirte orgullosa y dejar e-eso, eso ahí, expuesto. - Le dijo mientras salía de la floristería de su amiga.

- ¡Ah! - Suspiró. - Agosto sin duda es un mes muy bonito. Terminó diciendo mientras veía el calendario que acababa de colgar gracias a la inestimable ayuda de Sakura.

.

* * *

.

Terminó de comer no sin dejar a un lado ese extraño presentimiento de que algo malo estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor. El viejo de Ichiraku no dejaba de mirarlos con pena mientras estuvieron en su puesto. Apartó esos pensamientos de su cabeza, no merecía la pena pensar qué podía estar pensando, ya lo enfrentaría cuando llegara.

Abrió la puerta de su casa, dejó a un lado su katana y se quitó la camisa. Lo mejor sería cambiarse de ropa y tratar de dormir algo para poder descansar. No se preocupo de si su hermano estaría en casa puesto que la mayor parte del tiempo estaba fuera.

Después de un par de horas, bajó a la cocina para beber algo. Se encontró a Itachi mirando embobado con una sonrisa... ¿la pared de la cocina?

Ok, esto ya esta pasando de ser extraño para rozar lo absurdo.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo Itachi?

Itachi dio un respingo asustado. Lentamente se giró, le había pillado con la guardia baja.

- ¿Cuándo has vuelto Sasuke? No te esperaba hasta dentro de una semana.

- Queríamos terminar la misión cuanto antes - dijo mientras se dirigía a la nevera para tomar algo. - Era misión era muy sencilla, no merecía la pena dedicarle más tiempo.

Mientras Sasuke se agachaba a coger la bebida, Itachi aprovechó para quitar _algo_. Sin embargo Sasuke no le quitaba ojo de encima. Sabía que algo estaba pasando y desde que se encontró a su hermano su actitud nerviosa se lo confirmaba. De lado pudo observar como quitaba ese algo de la pared.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo?

- ¿El qué? - _Mierda, le había pillado._

- Te estoy preguntando por lo que has quitado de la pared y que ahora estas escondiendo detrás de ti. ¿Qué es lo que no quieres que vea, Itachi?

- Nada, hermano tonto. Son imaginaciones tuyas.

Intentó salir de la cocina. Su hermano no podía enterarse. Le conocía perfectamente, aunque lo negara se enfadaría con él, con ella...y bueno con toda la aldea. Sabía que sus sentimientos habían cambiado en los últimos meses. Era tan evidente como él tratando de ocultar ese _calendario._

Sasuke le frenó el paso en el pasillo. No le habló más, sólo le miraba con sus ojos amenazantes. Itachi supo que ya no tenía sentido ocultárselo, cuando un Uchiha se propone algo jamás se rinde hasta que lo consigue. Le tendió el objeto en su dirección. Aunque jamás lo reconocería, tenía cierto miedo a la reacción que podría tener en ese momento.

Sasuke lo cogió y se quedó mirando detenidamente, no parecía que ese objeto pudiera estar provocando tanto escándalo. _Sólo_ era un estúpido calendario. Observó la portada. "Kunoichis 2009". Bueno seguramente se trataría de unas cuantas mujerzuelas ligeritas de ropa.

Elevó una ceja y miró a su hermano sorprendido, no sabía que él tenía esas aficiones. Lo abrió. Y en ese mismo momento deseo invocar a Manda y a todas sus serpientes para que se comieran a Itachi y a todo ser viviente.

_Ener_o, vio a Sakura vestida con un uniforme de enfermera. Hasta ahí todo estaría bien si no fuera porque el dichoso uniforme consistía en unas medias blancas por encima de la rodilla, unas pequeñas braguitas, un sujetador blanco y una cofia con el simbolito de cruz.

_Febrero_, ahora aparecía Hinata con el típico traje de conejita de Play Boy pero que la hacía verse tan inocente como siempre.

_Marzo, _Sakura volvía a aparecer sólo que esta vez estaba tumbada mientras pétalos de Sakura caían sobre su cuerpo, desnudo, tapado únicamente por los pétalos que habían caído previamente. ¿De qué le sonaba esa imagen tan sugestiva?

No se lo podía creer ¿Qué era eso? Y sobre todo, ¿por qué estaba tan enfadado?

Pasó un par de hojas rápidamente, pudo ver que en varios meses se encontraban Ino, Tenten ¡e incluso Tsunade! Vale, ahora entendía el por qué del extraño comportamiento de ésta última.

Su paciencia y sus ganas de seguir mirando ese calendario se esfumaron por completo cuando llegó al mes de _Octubre_. Otra vez se trataba de Sakura. Estaba de rodillas y con las manos apoyadas en el suelo y casi de espaldas. Sólo unas cuantas vendas tapaban su amplia desnudez. Prácticamente le estaba viendo su trasero y su... ¡Y encima su rostro se volvía de lado con una mirada tan, tan provocadora!

Su cuerpo se tensó y un calor comenzó a recorrer por sus miembros. A sus dieciocho años nunca había experimentado una sensación así con tan sólo mirar a una mujer, mucho menos una fotografía.

Trató de regularizar su respiración y que su pulso volviera a ser el de siempre. Alzando su rostro hacia a Itachi, con el sharingan en sus ojos, sólo le preguntó:

- ¿De dónde has sacado esto? -

Y las siguientes cuatro palabras definirían cuál sería su próximo objetivo de _venganza_.

_- _"Me lo dio Kakashi-sempai".

_.  
_

* * *

¡Hola! Pues aquí estoy con una historia nueva ^^ No creo que sea muy larga, de unos tres capítulos, _¡¡three-shot!!_

Voy a tener un par de semanas con bastante tiempo, así que creo que podré subir y actulizar unas cuantas cosillas en breve ;)

¡¡Byeee!!


	2. Tendrás tu castigo

_DISCLAIMER APPLIED_

_Advertencias: Fuerte OCC en varios personajes._

.

. . .

**.: Calendario kunoichis 2009 :.**

. . .

Con que Kakashi, ¿eh? ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido? Ese pervertido... Todo el día leyendo esas novelas I_cha icha paradise_, y como no tenía suficiente ahora además de leer necesitaba recrearse con fotografías.

Empezó a buscar a su ex-sensei pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado. Estuvo en los terrenos de los entrenamientos, en la torre de la Hokage, las calles más transitadas...y nada, no aparecía.

En su 'desesperada' búsqueda se encontró con Naruto. El semblante que éste portaba no tenía nada que envidiar al suyo. Su característico tono de piel tostado ahora había sido sustituido por uno rojizo que se intensificaba en sus mejillas.

- "¡Sasuke-teme! No te lo vas a creer pero me he enterado de que hay un calend--"

- "Dobe, ni me lo menciones. Ya me he enterado." - Paró de repente, sorprendido. - "Espera, un momento, ¿cómo te has enterado tú?"

Pensó que esto era sólo una broma de Kakashi, algo que había repartido entre su escuadrón y que de alguna forma, que todavía no terminaba de entender, había conseguido obligar a las chicas a posar. Tal vez utilizó el sharingan y ellas ni se enteraron de lo que pasó.

Pero no se lo podía creer. No podía ser, no podía ser que--

- "Fui a comprar...eh, fui a la floristería de Ino y tenía uno colgado. ¡No te puedes imaginar la impresión que tuve cuando vi a Ino con _sólo_ tres florecitas! Me explicó que durante estas semanas que estuvimos fuera han estado vendiendo esos calendarios a toda la aldea."

Sí, era posible._ A toda la aldea._

Esas últimas palabras se seguían repitiendo en su mente. Por segunda vez en su vida, se encontraba con una situación que le había dejado completamente paralizado.

- "No parece que te preocupe demasiado, dobe." - Todavía le costaba asimilar la noticia de que toda la aldea había visto... Es que no podía ni pensarlo.

- "Bueno Sasuke-teme, creo la verdad es que Ino se ve grandiosa así" - se rió socarronamente - "además ella puede hacer lo que quiera, no le veo nada de malo."

El Uchiha arqueó una ceja asombrado, no sólo no estaba molesto, encima le _gustaba_. Se supone que debería estar igual de molesto que él.

Sasuke le miraba, sin sharingan, pero con su particular mirada oscura que podía hacer temblar al más indiferente. Y entonces el rubio se fijo más detenidamente en como se encontraba su amigo, su respiración profunda, sus ropas descolocadas, la angustia en su mirada, su rostro... definitivamente ese calendario le había afectado.

- "¿Qué es lo que te molesta exactamente?"

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta, lo que le hizo pensar que Sasuke estaba realmente molesto pero que no se atrevía a reconocer lo que le preocupaba.

- "Sasuke." - Rodó los ojos con aburrimiento. Seguía sin contestarle. ¿Acaso ahora le gustaba Ino? Pensaba que finalmente había algo entre él y...

- "Sólo dime una cosa, Naruto," - le dijo muy seriamente interrumpiendo sus pensamientos - "¿Eres idiota o es que no te importa que toda la aldea haya visto _así_ a tu chica?"

- "¡No me llames idiota, idiota!"

Él se estaba tomando muy en serio la conversación, ¿por qué empezaba a insultarle? Pero no pudo continuar diciéndole nada más a su amigo, le acababan de llegar las palabras '_así,_ a tu chica'.

- "¿Q-qué quieres decir teme? No querrás decir que H-hin--"

- "Sí, dobe, Hinata aparece en ese calendario, y también Sakura, Tenten e incluso Tsunade. Y si ya has visto a Ino, ya te puedes imaginar cómo aparece."

- "No puede ser Sasuke, te habrás confundido. Hinata no puede, no puede haber hecho algo así. E-ella, ella y yo..., bueno, ni siquiera...nos hemos besado." - Terminó tartamudeando y diciendo muy bajito.

- "Mira que eres usuratonkachi, lleváis tres meses saliendo y ni siquiera--"

- "¡Es que ella es muy tímida teme! Cada vez que lo intento se desmaya. Además tampoco quiero que piense que me estoy aprovechando de ella." - Le interrumpió tratando de justificarse.

- "Pues en ese calendario no se le ve nada tímida. Sólo tienes que echar un vistazo a _julio_ con toda esa nieve a su alrededor o a _febrero_--"

- "¡Teme! Te lo estás inventando. Lo que ocurre es que Sakura-chan sí que aparece en ese calendario y estás furioso. Ella sí es capaz de hacer algo así."

Vale, se había pasado con eso último. Pero no podía evitarlo, él había empezado primero. Hinata _jamás_ haría algo así, sabía como era y se moriría de la vergüenza antes de participar en algo semejante. Sabía que debería disculparse aunque sólo fuera para que el Uchiha dejará de golpearle. De hecho por la intensidad y la constancia de sus golpes se imaginaba que había algo en especial que le estaba afectando. Por su puesto se trataba de ese calendario, pero había algo más a parte de enfado. Nunca se habría imaginado la respuesta que finalmente le dio su amigo.

- "Hay un mes que no se me va de la cabeza, e-es _octubre." - _Terminó diciendo muy bajito el moreno. Sonrojándose apenas imperceptiblemente de sólo pensar en la imagen que asociaría por el resto de su vida a ese mes. De hecho el pensar en los meses del año ya no volvería a ser lo mismo.

Naruto comenzó a reírse a carcajadas pero paró ante una nueva mirada de Sasuke.

- "Sakura ¿no?" - Era tan evidente que era por ella - "¿Y a dónde ibas? ¿A pedirle que recreara la 'fantasía de octubre' para ti solito? Oi, oi Sasuke que egoísta." - Se burló.

- "Cállate usuratonkachi. Estaba buscando a Kakashi." - Le respondió mirando a otro lado para que no pudiera ver su ahora notable sonrojo ante la insinuación. Y es que para venir del dobe, la verdad es que no era tan mala idea.

- "¿Kakashi-sensei? ¿Para qué?"

- "Ese pervertido es el culpable de todo."

No le explicó nada más a Naruto, ¿cómo podía estar tan feliz? ¿Acaso no sentía ira y enfado_?_ Claro, seguía sin creer que su novia también lo hubiera hecho. A ver que opinaba cuando lo viera con sus propios ojos. Pero de todas formas, ¿no le importaba nada Sakura? ¡Había sido su compañera de equipo! ¿Y ella, en qué estaba pensando? ¿Quería llamar su atención? Desde luego, lo había conseguido.

- "¡Yop!"

Justo, la persona que estaba deseando ver en esos momentos apareció ante ellos.

- "Kakashi." - Dijo siniestramente.

- "Hola Sasuke, me ha dicho Itachi que estabas buscándome."

- "¿Encima se burla de mí?" - Le preguntó siniestramente.

- "¿Burlándome? No entiendo. ¿Te ocurre algo? ¡Ah! ¿Quieres entrenar? ¿Por eso llevas el sharingan activado? Sinceramente creo que deberías relajarte un poco y hacer cosas de gente de tu edad, sal y diviértete un poco." - Dijo mientras le daba una palmadita en la espalda.

- "Como dedicarme a hacer calendarios pornográficos, ¿por ejemplo?"

Kakashi empezó a tener entre sudores, así que era eso. Maldito Itachi, como se debía de estar riendo a su costa. Le iba a expulsar del Anbu. Lo mejor en esos casos...salirse por la tangente:

- "Ya veo. Si lo que quieres es un ejemplar lamento decirte que se agotaron. Han resultado ser un éxito, pero no te preocupes, me aseguraré de que en cuanto vuelvan a sacar más a la venta, tengas uno. Dicen que pronto habrá una nueva reedición." - Terminó guiñándole un ojo y dispuesto a irse rápidamente de ahí pero la voz del Uchiha lo detuvo.

_- "¿Agotado? ¿Dicen que habrá una...?"_ - Se repitió mentalmente. Pero entonces se dio cuenta. Eso quería decir que Kakashi no estaba detrás de todo esto. Sólo se trataba de un pervertido más que disfrutaba con las _vistas. - _"¿Quién está detrás de todo esto?" - Rugió.

La pregunta era directa. La persona pagaría caro esa maravillosa idea de marketing barato. Y después, ya se ocuparía de Sakura.

- "Jiraiya-sama, por su puesto. Su mente es la que tiene las mejores ideas." - Le respondió con cierto brillo en los ojos.

_Patético_, pensó Sasuke. Y en cuanto oyó el nombre se alejó corriendo.

- "_Lo siento, Jiraiya, pero tarde o temprano algo así acabaría sucediendo, mejor que sea pronto_." - Pensó divertido con la situación.

* * *

.

Dedicó todo lo que quedaba del día a buscar al "ermitaño pervertido", pero no lo encontró. De hecho llegó a pensar que no se encontraba en la aldea. O que no quería ser encontrado. Sin darse cuenta, se encontraba parado frente al hospital. Es increíble como su subconsciente le había llevado al lugar al que realmente quería ir desde el principio, al que no se había atrevido a confesar cuando Naruto le preguntó.

Y entonces la vio salir. Parecía que iba bastante afligida por algo, estaba preocupada. Trató de ocultarse para que no le descubriera. No quería hacer una escenita delante de todo el mundo. De hecho no estaba seguro de si tenía algún derecho a exigirle nada. Sólo habían tenido una cita unos días antes de que se fuera a la misión. Había sido muy difícil que aceptara tener esa cita ya que no le perseguía como antes, y él por su puesto tenía su orgullo.

Fue Ino Yamanaka quien les dio un empujoncito para la que sería su única oportunidad hasta el momento de salir con la chica. ¡Y él que había llegado a pensar que todavía estaba enamorada de él! Qué ingenuo. Una chica enamorada no se exponía medio desnuda a que todo el mundo la viera.

Sin lugar a dudas se dirigía a su hogar. Puesto que ahora Sakura se había independizado y vivía sola en un pequeño apartamento, decidió que hablaría con ella allí, donde disfrutarían de mayor tranquilidad.

Mientras la iba siguiendo vio que por el otro lado de la calle se encontraba un furioso Neji junto a su antigua compañera de equipo. Llegó a oír como el Hyuuga le decía bastante audible e irónicamente como ahora los meses de _Junio_ y _Septiembre_ serían sus favoritos así como las armas y los pergaminos. No había que ser muy inteligente para imaginarse que la chica debía aparecer únicamente con varios de esos utensilios en esos meses.

Se sentía muy identificado con la situación de ellos, era la misma que la suya. Por eso, podía entender perfectamente su enfado, pero como le contestaba Tenten, él no era nadie para reclamarle. Daba igual como se intentara excusar Neji, la realidad era que no le podía criticar nada. Pobre Huuyga, él debía estar doblemente enfadado, no sólo se trataba de su antigua compañera de equipo, también estaba su prima.

Por lo visto esa conversación ya debían de haberla tenido con anterioridad en plena calle, pues la gente no parecía sorprendida de los gritos que se dedicaban, como si fuera algo habitual. Fue entonces cuando fue consciente de que ese calendario había salido a la luz hace unas tres semanas. No pudo evitar pensar que era una gran casualidad que recibiera una misión de varias semanas y se encontrara con este revuelo. Era mucha casualidad_._

* * *

.

Entró por la ventana de la habitación de Sakura antes de que ella misma llegara. Le sorprendería y hablarían seriamente. Necesitaba una explicación. Y ahí estaba. Cerrando la puerta de su casa y apoyándose mientras dejaba caer todo su peso. Realmente se veía agotada.

- "Sakura."

- "S-sasuke. ¿Qué haces aquí? N-no llegabas hasta dentro de u-una semana."

Estupendo, ahora se parecía a Hinata.

- "¿Te sorprende? A mí también me han sorprendido bastantes cosas desde que he vuelto." - Tan directo como siempre.

Sakura se quedó paralizada. No necesitaba que le dijera nada más. Lo sabía, él lo sabía. Y estaba muy enfadado.

- "S-sasuke, si te refieres al calendario puedo explic--"

- "Sí, me refiero al calendario." - La interrumpió. - "A esas fotos en las que todo Konoha ha visto más de lo que yo llegaré a ver jamás."

- "Llevamos poca ropa, pero tampoco es nada demasiado explícito." - Intentaba explicarse nerviosa. _¿Había dicho 'lo que yo nunca llegaré a ver jamás'?_

- "Enero, Marzo, Octubre..." - empezó a enumerarle.- "¿Tienes una idea de cómo me siento?"

- "También está _Diciembre_, es el especial navidad, salimos todas las chicas vestidas de Mamá Noel aunque--" - Le intentó corregir, pero paró asustada.

Sasuke había dado un golpe en la pared enfadado, frustrado. ¿Por qué se sentía tan molesto?

- "Tsk, eres tan molesta, Sakura."

La pelirrosa dio un paso hacia atrás asustada, quedando totalmente pegada a la puerta. Era cierto que ella y Sasuke no eran nada, que apenas habían tenido una cita. Pero sentía que de alguna forma le debía una explicación. Sin embargo no había sido su culpa, se había visto obligada a hacerlo.

- "Cuando volvía de esta última misión sólo tenía una cosa en mente." - Le dijo suavemente mientras elevaba su vista hacia ella, buscando sus ojos. Se fue acercando más a ella, hasta que finalmente la tenía acorralada entre la puerta y sus brazos.

- "¿Q-qué?" - Preguntó ella en un suspiro.

- "Volver...a besarte." - Le respondió muy, muy lentamente.

Cuando dijo estas palabras sus rostros se encontraban prácticamente pegados, separándoles únicamente varios centímetros. Comenzó a rozar con suaves toques los labios de la chica para después agarrar firmemente su nuca para que el contacto fuera más intenso.

Sentía que le fallaban las piernas, ¿cómo hacía para que con un solo roce estuviera deshaciéndose, literalmente, entre sus brazos? Quiso profundizar más el beso pero Sasuke seguía con esos ligeros pero hábiles roces.

El moreno paró y apoyó su frente contra la de Sakura.

- "¿Por qué?" - Le susurró.

- "¿Por qué, qué?" - Le contestó ella con la vista puesta en sus labios. El Uchiha le había dejado con ganas de más. ¿No sabía lo doloroso que era eso?

- "¿Por qué has participado en ese calendario?"

- "S-sasuke, yo...te juro que yo...no pretendía que..." - Dudaba, no sabía qué contestarle pues no sabía como reaccionaría ante _la_ _verdad_. Se mordió el labio.

Bien, la tenía donde quería, desmoronándose. Quizás sí seguía ejerciendo bastante poder sobre ella. Inexplicablemente, sólo _eso_ consiguió hacerle sentir mejor.

- "Dímelo, Sakura."

Oh, sonaba tan increíblemente bien su nombre siendo susurrado mientras la tenía apresada entre sus brazos. Un momento. Dios, la estaba tratando de seducir para saberlo...todo. Mierda, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

- "Sa-sasuke." - Tartamudeaba todavía afectada por la cercanía de él. Decidió que lo mejor sería escaparse de la prisión que el Uchiha había construido en tan sólo un segundo. - "N-no puedo decírtelo."

- Sakura.

Le miró. Vale, se merecía una explicación. Aunque hubiera estado tratando de fingir un momento romántico para averiguar que sucedía. Pero la verdad no se la podía contar. ¿Qué pensaría de ella? Hizo a un lado su mirada, no podía mirarle a los ojos. Si habitualmente le intimidaban, ahora directamente la paralizarían.

- "Me obligó. Yo no quería, no queríamos...pero no teníamos otra alternativa y--"

- "¿Quién?"

Aunque seguramente luego se arrepentiría, alzó la vista por un momento, le enfrentaría. Pero, ¿haría bien en decírselo? Dudó por un momento, y finalmente le confesó:

- "...Jiraiya."

No le sorprendía en absoluto, Kakashi ya se lo había dicho antes, pero era la confirmación que necesitaba. En su mente ya empezaba a tramar su plan de venganza.

Se quedaron unos momentos mirándose, sin decir nada. Y entonces Sasuke se volvió a acercar a la chica. Lentamente se tendió hasta que su boca quedó casi rozando su oído y le susurró:

- "La próxima vez que nos veamos tendrás el castigo que te mereces, vete preparando porque acabarás como en _Octubre_."

Ante tremenda afirmación un fuerte color escarlata se instaló en sus mejillas. ¿H-había querido decir Sasuke...? ¿Qué él...? ¿Qué ella?

Quedó paralizada y apenas fue consciente cuando el chico desapareció en un pequeño 'puf '.

. .

.

* * *

¡Hola! Lamento decir que puede que ocupe algún capítulo más de los tres que tenía pensado. Como siempre me suele pasar me extiendo demasiado y en este capi debería ir ya más avanzada U.U ¡¡pero intentaré que sólo sea un capi o dos más de los previstos como muuuucho!!

Respecto a este capi, debo decir que lo tenía pensado de una forma y lo cambié bastante. No pensé hacer que a Naruto le importara que Hinata saliera en el calendario, de hecho mi idea original era que Naruto se riera de Sasuke y no le diera importancia, por lo menos al principio. Finalmente decidí cambiarlo y hasta les hice novios xDDDD

Estos cambios que he hecho se los agradezco a todos pues hubo muchos reviews que me dieron bastantes ideas que me ayudarán con algunas ideas para la conti ^^

¡Ah! Respecto por qué Sakura se quejaba en el capítulo anterior de Tsunade y dice ahora que Jiraiya es el culpable, sólo puedo decir que no sabemos de qué estaban hablando Ino y Sakura (aunque por su puesto que era sobre el tema del calendario...). Se aclarará más o menos en el siguiente capi o en el siguiente, uno nunca sabe xDD

Supongo que este capi sirve para probar que no te puedes fiar ni de la persona que pueda parecer más inocente... pobre Naruto xD

La parte de NejiTen ha quedado demasiado "rara" o forzada pero es que no me quiero meter demasiado en las circunstancias de las demás parejas porque si no serían demasiadas cosas a tratar.

Cualquier duda o sugerencia, en el botoncito de ¡go!

Besos, Hana.


	3. Traspasando fronteras

_DISCLAIMER APPLIED_

_Advertencias: Fuerte OCC en varios personajes._

.

. . .

**.: Calendario kunoichis 2009 :.**

. . .

Lo primero que tenía que hacer era obligar al dobe, quisiera o no, le iba a ayudar. Luego se ocuparía de ir a buscar al Hyuuga. Sabía que estaba tan furioso como él, sin duda podía contar con él. Por otra parte, la otra chica que aparecía era Ino. ¿Qué chico podría estar lo verdaderamente molesto como para querer enfrentarse a esos dos ancianos?

Y la respuesta se vio reflejada antes sus ojos. Ahí estaban Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, besándose como si les fuera la vida en ello. No sabía que esos dos tenían algo que ver, pero le iba a resultar muy útil.

Después de su investigación por toda la aldea, había llegado a la conclusión de que Jiraiya era a quién tenía que asesinar. Era evidente que Tsunade no tenía nada que ver en todo esto aunque algo le decía que debía de estar involucrada de alguna forma. De hecho aparecía en el calendario. _Abril_, ella era la que menos 'ropa' portaba de todas, prácticamente desnuda, rodeada por multitud de sus pequeñas babosas y con una pequeña copa entre sus manos de lo parecía ser sake. Que representación más fiel a la realidad.

Pero el cerebro, el instigador, el culpable... Era Jiraiya. Esa maquiavélica idea tenía su firma por todos lados. Estaba convencido de que intentando asustar un poco a Tsunade conseguiría saber todo. La prueba la tenía en cómo había actuado la última vez.

Y así, los cuatro se dirigían al despacho de la máxima dirigente. Algunos con más motivación, otros con menos.

Llamaron a la puerta y esperaron hasta que una voz les permitió pasar. Dentro estaban la rubia y su asistente. Como ya venía siendo habitual en todas las 'conversaciones' del Uchiha. El silencio y su mirada fueron su mejor arma.

- "Shizune, sal fuera. Ya podéis hablar." - Les dijo una vez que se encontraban solos.

- "No, es su turno de hablar. Díganos dónde se ha escondido ese cobarde de Jiraiya."

¿Qué contestarles? No podía seguir actuando como si les tuviera miedo. Su reacción del último día no era acorde con su puesto, ella era la Hokage y ellos los jounins a su cargo. Además, ella también tenía deseos de vengarse de alguna forma. Bien, estos mocosos le serían muy útiles, los utilizaría para su propósito. Les diría justo lo que habían venido buscando.

- Está en el bosque, escondido con un genjutsu en una cabaña a un par de kilómetros de la entrada de la aldea. Siguiendo dirección norte.

El Uchiha sonrió triunfante. Bien, ahora, el último paso, a por él.

.

* * *

.

- "Ino. Busca a las demás. En la torre de la Hokage en 10 minutos."

- "Pero Sakura, ¿estás segura?" - Preguntó preocupada por su amiga.

- "Yo...lo siento, pero no puedo soportar más esta situación. Hablaré con Tsunade, digas lo que digas." - Terminó con una mirada de convicción.

.

* * *

.

Gracias a las indicaciones de la Hokage en seguida dieron con la mencionada cabaña. El genjutsu no fue algo difícil de superar, era una suerte que ese no fuera uno de los puntos fuertes de Jiraiya y que contaran con la ayuda del sharingan de Sasuke. Para llevar a cabo el plan con éxito, sólo tenían que ceñirse a él. Sabían que Jiraiya los estaría esperando, por eso se había escondido.

- "¡Ey!, ¿Quién está ahí?"

Vale, puede que el Sannin no estuviera actuando según una estrategia de ocultamiento.

- "¡Naruto!" - Gritó el Uchiha.

- "Haren no jutsu." - Dijo mientras hacía unos sellos con sus manos.

Decenas de Narutos en su forma femenina y desnuda aparecieron y rodearon al Sannin.

- "¡Menudo paraíso!" - Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Jiraiya antes de ser apresado por el Uchiha y el Hyuuga.

"Y ahora, viejo pervertido," - continuó el Uchiha dirigiéndose al Sannin - "vas a decirnos por qué has hecho todo esto y cómo has conseguido obligarlas."

- "Por amor." - Le respondió con ojos llorosos. - "No entendéis que todo lo hago por amor a la inspiración."

_'Plaf'_

- "Respuesta incorrecta." - Afirmó el Hyuuga alzando su mano que estaba ahora cerrada en un puño. - "Inténtelo otra vez."

- "¿Qué queréis que os diga?" - Sólo había temido por su vida en dos ocasiones y tampoco quería que esta fuera la tercera.

- "Todo. Y la verdad."

Jiraiya permeneció en silencio durante unos momentes que se le hacían eternos. Estaba a punto de utilizar su sharingan como forma de averiguarlo. Cuando el _sonido_ de una fuerte explosión se hizo presente. La cabaña en la que se encontraban hasta hace unos momentos estaba totalmente destruida y el humo provocó que su visión se volviera borrosa. Su primera reacción fue tomar una postura de defensa ante un posible enemigo que tratara de atacarles.

Unos pasos se hicieron evidentes entre el caos que se había formado y unas palabras burlonas los siguieron.

- "Mi querido Jiraiya, ¿acaso no le pensabas dar una copia de tu última obra maestra a tu mejor amigo?"

No puede ser, no podía estar ahí, todo esto tenía que ser una broma. No es posible que _él_ estuviera ahí delante.

.

* * *

.

- "Tsunade-sama, con todos mis respetos, está situación ha llegado demasiado lejos. Es que no entiendo cómo sabiendo lo que Jiraiya-sama nos ha obligado a hacer siga negándose a ayudarnos."

- "¿Y qué queréis que haga yo?" - Se quejó apoyando su mejilla en la palma de su mano.

- "Tsunade-sama, la situación está fuera de control. Neji persigue todos los días a Tenten gritando por la calle, ¡Neji por dios! ¡Él...! Él que es incapaz de pronunciar apenas más de dos palabras seguidas en susurros. El padre de Hinata está a punto de pasarla a la rama secundaria, al Bouke. Apenas podemos salir a la calle sin que varios chicos se nos lancen literalmente encima, y aunque algunas estén hasta felices con eso," - mirada asesina hacia la Yamanaka - "no podemos continuar así."

- "Sakura, estoy tan atada de manos como lo estuvisteis vosotras cuando aceptasteis ayudar a Jiraiya. No conozco los detalles con exactitud," - añadió rápidamente viendo cómo sus rostros adoptaban una expresión de puro terror - "pero sé que os está chantajeando. Igual que a mí. No tengo problema en salir en ese estúpido calendario, no os confundáis, pero me chantajeo con _algo _para evitar que os ayudara."

Ante tal confesión se quedaron totalmente sorprendidas.

- ¡Pero tenemos que hacer algo para evitar que Jiraiya-sa...que Jiraiya se salga con la suya! Nos ha estado chantajeando a todas, no podemos dejar que haga todo esto, ¿qué será lo próximo?

- "Hokage-sama, a mí es a quien menos problemas le está provocando esto, pero viendo cómo les está afectando a las demás, le pido que por favor nos ayude a solucionarlo." - Le explicó preocupada Ino.

- "Por favor" - Le secundó Sakura.

Las miró, sabía cual era la situación de cada una. Suspiró. Seguro que después iba a arrepentirse, ¡pero que demonios! Si no se sacrificaba por ellas, ¿por quién lo iba a hacer?

- "Está bien, vamos a la salida de la aldea, hablaré con ese idiota."

.

* * *

.

- "¿Y bien? ¿Ni si quiera me vas a saludar después de tanto tiempo?"

- "Orochimaru... ¿Qué haces aquí?"

- "Ya veo que sigues resentido conmigo, ¿qué te habré hecho yo para que me trates así?" - Jiraiya le dedicó una mirada de mayor odio si cabe. - "En fin, sólo vengo a reconocer que por primera vez has hecho algo bueno." - Se rió siniestramente.

- "No hay más calendarios, se agotaron, así que márchate." - Le dijo precipitadamente.

Orochimaru se fijó en las condiciones en las que tenían al Sannin los dos chicos.

- "Pero vaya, que curiosa forma que tienes de divertirte ahora." - Le provocó.

- "¡B-baka! ¡Vosotros, soltadme! No sé que pretendes pero no eres bien recibido en esta cabaña."

Los chicos le soltaron un poco aturdidos por la situación, un Ninja renegado y de rango 'S' que venía acompañado por su mano derecha habían aparecido de la nada exigiendo calendarios de las jóvenes kunoichis de su aldea.

- "Lo que queda de ella, querrás decir." - Dijo viendo los escombros y ruinas que quedaban después de su aparición. - "Te explicaré mi situación, resulta que uno de mis subordinados, no sé cómo, consiguió uno de tus calendarios. Y digamos que...lo acabé viendo. Lamentablemente acabó destruido. Quiero uno." - Simplificó.

- "Vaya, vaya, te veo muy deseoso de tener uno." - Ahora era su turno de burlarse. - "Es una lástima pero como ya te dije están agotados. Y permíteme preguntarte ¿por qué tanto interés? Nunca antes has querido saber de mi _arte._ De hecho siempre me insultabas." - Lo miró con cierto resentimiento. - "Así que no entiendo este repentino interés." - Cambió su mirada por una más divertida, más pervertida. - "Déjame adivinar, ¿por cuál de las cuatro bellezas te has encaprichado? ¿La explosiva Ino Yamanaka? ¿O quizás la joven y delicada Hinata Hyuuga? ¿Sakura Haruno la aventajada alumna de Ts--?"

- "..." -

- "¡Oh! No... No puede ser, ¿es...Tsunade? No me lo puedo creer. No te voy a negar que tenga es digna de admirar pero tú mejor que nadie sabes cómo es." - Decía con sus ojos abiertos y curvados más de lo normal (es decir, los que solía utilizar cuando estaba visualizando una situación totalmente libertina).

- "Hmp."

De repente unos gritos de alguien que venía corriendo a gran velocidad se hicieron audibles al grupo. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se dieron cuenta que se trataba de alguien conocido.

- "Jiraiya-sama." - Le llamó la persona casi sin aliento. - "Ha habido un nuevo pedido, un gran pedido." - Recalcó - "Nos piden el doble de calendarios para la semana que viene, no sé si podrá preparar tantos en tan poco tiempo."

- "¡Ebisu-hentai!" - Le gritó Naruto al reconocerlo.

Jiraiya no hizo caso de lo que había dicho el rubio y se centró en lo que acaba de informarle su gestor de ventas, Ebisu. Tenía que analizar como compaginar la falta de existencias actual, con este nuevo pedido y además con el pedido especial del señor feudal que les había solicitado una versión 'mini' del calendario.

- "¿A dónde hay que enviarlo?" - Le preguntó.

- "Según el pedido que hemos recibido, pone que hay que enviarlos a la Aldea oculta de la Lluvia, la persona de contacto será un tal 'Aka Tsuki'. Como observación han indicado que es urgente que se envíen lo antes posible. " - Terminó mientras levantaba la vista de una hoja que traía entre sus manos.

Se quedó pensando, había algo que le hacía pensar que debía desconfiar. Pero dejó de preocuparse, lo único en lo que podía pensar ahora mismo era en que sus previsiones se habían visto desbordadas. Esta había sido la mejor idea de su vida, y la más rentable.

La mayoría de los presentes estuvieron esperando por su reacción. Era evidente que debían informar a la Hokage y avisarle de quienes había hecho ese pedido porque podía ser de vital import--

- "Te saldrá bastante caro pero ven dentro de una semana y te daré el calendario." - Dijo ahora divertido dirigiéndose a Orochimaru. - "Y no te preocupes, lo tendrás con dedicatoria especial." - Le guiñó un ojo con burla.

- "¡Dos!" - Se apresuró a exigir Kabuto.

- "¿Eh?" - Balbuceó sin entender Jiraiya.

- "Hinata Hyuuga." - Masculló el otro Sannin.

- "¡Ah! Bueno no le culpo, esa chica ha demostrado tener unas grandes aptitudes." - Volvió a reírse, siendo seguido a coro por los otros dos del sonido.

- "¡No puede ser! Hinata no puede salir en ese calendario" - Espetó enfadado el rubio.

- "Sigue negándolo baka. Mira que te lo avise." - Susurró con molestia el Uchiha.

Neji igual de furioso, se lanzó hacia Kabuto y le alzó por el cuello mientras que Naruto, igual de rápido, le dio un puñetazo en la cara. Entonces Orochimaru trato de defender a su subordinado, Sasuke le siguió para defender a Naruto, y Jiraiya se metió en la pelea por pura diversión. El único que no se inmiscuyó fue Shikamaru, que le parecía demasiado problemático que estuviera pasando todo esto por un simple calendario.

La pelea se había convertido en una gran bola de humo del que de vez en cuando se veían salir varios brazos y piernas en movimiento hasta que un nuevo sonido consiguió detenerles. Cinco grandes "pufs" precedieron a una fuerte e imperativa voz.

- "Deténganse."

Frente a ellos se encontraba la máxima autoridad de la aldea de la Hoja acompañada de las cuatro jóvenes kunoichis que eran las modelos del tan polémico calendario.

- "Jiraiya has ido demasiado lejos, hasta aquí ha llegado tu jueguito. ¡Orochimaru!"

El aludido atinó a duras penas a afirmar ligeramente con la cabeza.

- "Toma una copia y vete." - Le lanzó lo que parecía ser uno de los famosos calendarios, el Sannin lo cogió al vuelo y mirándolo emocionado aceptó conforme la mercancía.

- "Ha sido un placer." - Se despidió satisfecho para comenzar a marcharse del lugar.

- "¿Pero qué está haciendo?" - Se quejaron tanto Neji y Sasuke como Naruto.

- "Ustedes," - dijo señalando a los que la estaban criticando - "Hyuuga, Uchiha, Naruto, os aguantáis vuestros ataques de celos. De celos, sí" - Les remarcó viendo sus caras y que estaban a punto de protestar. - "Jiraiya, no va a haber segunda edición. Así que Ebisu, puedes irte tú también y da la noticia a los ansiosos clientes que están esperando ver nuestras fotos." - Eso último lo dijo con una sonrisa un tanto egocéntrica.

Ebisu trató de protestar pero la rubia simplemente alzó una mano que le hizo temer ante las posibles represalias. Miró al que era su modelo a seguir, pero éste de alguna forma parecía emocionado con la llegada de todas las kunoichis y especialmente con la mirada retadora que le lanzaba la Hokage.

- "Tsunade no deberías tomar esa actitud, sabes que no estás en posición de poder amenazar."

- "Ya me cansé de que te estés aprovechando de la situación, y ellas también."

- "Lástima. Pero por lo menos me divertiré un poco." - Sonrió amenazante, con poder. - "Sexo. Tú. Yo. Despacho del Consejo." - Dijo cada palabra con creciente burla.

- "Ino, vámonos, no es conveniente que sigamos aquí. Vamos." - Le volvió a insistir ante la mirada cotilla de Ino que no quería perderse el momento que estaba a punto de suceder. Era mejor irse, el ambiente se estaba volviendo demasiado tenso, y eso era demasiado problemático.

- "Todos podemos cometer errores. Pero ahora que ya lo has revelado todo," - dijo cada vez más encolerizada - "vas a dejar de repartir esos estúpidos calendarios."

- "¿Y qué te hace pensar eso? Todavía puedo seguir chantajeándolas a ellas" - Dijo señalando a las cuatro jóvenes kunoichis. - "Y sé que ellas no soportarán que _todo_ se descubra, ¿verdad, niñas?"

- "No tienes ni idea de todo lo que estas provocando con esto." - Dijo Tenten cabizbaja y en un tono muy bajo.

- "Sí algo me puedo imaginar, ¿pero saben la cantidad de gente a la que están haciendo feliz?" - Regresó a su mirada lasciva.

- "Chicos" - comenzó Tsunade - "es mejor que se vayan también, yo trataré de arreglar las cosas con él."

Todos la miraron con duda. Ellas habían ido ahí para aclarar las cosas y ellos para darle su merecido al viejo verde. Ninguno se atrevía a dejar las cosas como estaban.

- "Les prometo que este tema de los calendarios se va a terminar y que éste..." - dijo ladeando su rostro despectivamente hacia Jiraiya - "tendrá su merecido" - terminó para tratar de convencer a los shinobis.

- "No prometas cosas que no vas a poder cumplir." - Le dijo canturreando.

- "¡Cállate de una vez!"

A pesar de no estar seguros de marcharse, especialmente el Uchiha que seguía clamando por una venganza algo más sanguinaria, se fueron del lugar dejándolos solos.

- "Esta bien Jiraiya, ha llegado el momento de que hablemos seriamente tú y yo." - Le dijo en un tono amenazante y con una mirada que daría miedo, mucho miedo. Comenzó a crujir sus nudillos avisándole de lo que vendría a continuación. - "Jamás debí permitirte que hicieras todo esto, no puedo entender cómo me he dejado manipular para que lleves a cabo tus asquerosos planes. Pero como ya has revelado nuestro secretito, ya no podrás seguir haciéndolo. Esas pobres chicas lo han pasado realmente mal, pero ahora te toca a ti."

- "Tsunade, tampoco es para que te pongas así. P-podemos llegar a un acuerdo. Además sólo se trataban de unas cuantas fotos que--"

- "Nunca te perdonaré lo que me has obligado a hacer. Me hiciste mandar a Sasuke y a Naruto fuera durante tanto varias semanas porque en realidad eres un cobarde, hiciste que no dijera nada cuando veía cómo obligabas a esas niñas a formar parte de tu calendario. ¿Cómo lo has hecho, Jiraiya?

- "Digamos que tengo algo que ellas jamás querrían que saliera a la luz y mucho menos que lo vieran esos cuatro." - Le respondió inclinando la cabeza en dirección a donde se habían marchado hace unos minutos los shinobis.

- "¿El qué? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Más fotos?" - Le agarró por el cuello de su camisa.

- "Da igual que te lo diga, nunca lo encontraréis." - Decía soltando varias carcajadas. - "Es un Cd. No sabes de lo que son capaces esas _niñas_, si lo supieras no las defenderías porque las 'pobres' estén saliendo en un calendario."

- "No tienes solución. Pero esta vez vas a comprobar de lo que soy capaz cuando estoy realmente enfadada."

- "¿E-esta vez? Espera, T-tsun--"

_Así que era eso_, pensó el Uchiha. Sabía que la conversación que iban a tener esos dos iba a ser muy interesante, y no se equivocó. Cuando salió con los demás les hizo creer que regresaba a su casa en un 'puf' para en realidad transportarse cerca de los restos de la cabaña y oír lo suficiente. Ahora sabía que era verdad que las había estado chantajeado y que además había pruebas. _Pruebas_. Sabía que debía de conformarse con el hecho de que todo había sido un plan urdido por ese pervertido y que Sakura por lo menos no era _tan_ culpable (lo pagaría de todas formas, eso lo tenía claro). Pero no podía evitarlo, la curiosidad que sentía era mucho mayor.

Al poco tiempo, la Hokage se alejó del lugar después de haber dado la paliza de su vida al Sannin y avisándole que no sería suficiente con recibir un 'par de golpes' para sentirse satisfecha. Pensó que esta era su oportunidad así que con cuidado y silencio se acercó al interior. Dentro vio una imagen que de no haber sido shinobi le habría escandalizado, apenas se podía reconocer el rostro de Jiraiya. Perfecto ni se daría cuenta que utilizaría el sharingan para saber dónde se encontraba ese Cd.

* * *

¡Hola! Me costó bastante este capítulo, me bloqueé mucho tratando de incluir en la discusión a todo Akatsuki xD, era muy fácil meterlos pero no sacarlos...así que al final se han quedado con esa pequeñísima mención xDD Es un capítulo con bastantes diálogos, pero bueno, creo que eran necesarios para el desarrollo de digamos "la acción". ¡Y ya se ha visto algo de lo que había oculto tras ese chantaje!

Muchas gracias por los reviews anónimos de _G, Liz, Caaamy!_ y los del último capítulo, _Brenda-Anime, carlita chan, ari_chan_passion ^_^_ Puedo llegar a ser terriblemente despistada y no me di cuenta de hacerlo en la anterior actualización .

Besos, Hana.


	4. Venganza

_DISCLAIMER APPLIED_

_Advertencias: Fuerte OCC en varios personajes._

.

. . .

**.: Calendario kunoichis 2009 :.**

. . .

.

Iba caminando, sola.

Cuando salieron del escondite de Jiraiya, Sasuke desapareció rápidamente explicando brevemente que tenía que llegar pronto a su casa. Naruto insistió en acompañar a Hinata, Neji y Tenten entonces dijeron que irían a _entrenar_ e Ino y Shikamaru también se marcharon juntos a _almorzar_. Sí, claro 'qué excusas más patéticas', pensó con aburrimiento. Ante ese panorama Sakura decidió pasar primero por su casa para después ir a su consulta.

Ahora mismo se dirigía al hospital pues dentro de poco comenzaría su turno. Estaba pensando en todo lo que había sucedido en las últimas semanas por lo que en ningún momento se dio cuenta que el Uchiha le estaba siguiendo.

- "Sakura." - _¿Pero no dijo que tenía prisa por ir a su casa?_

- "¿Y ahora que pasa Sasuke?"

El chico sonrió de lado.

- "¿No recuerdas lo que te dije la última vez que nos vimos? Tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente."

La chica se detuvo y se giró por completo para mirarle. En cuanto vio su rostro, su expresión de duda se transformó por una de nervios, con sólo ver su mirada ensombrecida sabía perfectamente a qué se refería. Apretó sus puños con fuerza. Estaba muy enfadada, por su puesto que sí, esos comentarios no le terminaban de gustar.

¿Pero a quién trataba de engañar? ¡Estaba encantada! Pero si él quería jugar y provocar, ella no se iba a quedar atrás. Al juego de la seducción podían jugar los dos. Sin embargo el moreno no se lo iba a poner fácil. Fue acercándose y empujándola haciéndola retroceder poco a poco hasta finalmente la tenía acorralada contra la pared de un callejón cercano que para estar a plena luz del día se mostraba con cierta penumbra.

- "No puedes huir, Sakura."

- "¿Y quién te ha dicho que quiero escapar, Sasuke-_kun_? ¿Sabes? Quien juega con fuego, se quema."

Su respuesta le dejó boquiabierto. Dios, esta chica le volvía definitivamente loco.

La tomó por la cintura y acortó al mínimo posible la distancia entre los dos. Con su otra mano empezó a acariciarle el cuello, ya se había dado cuenta de que ese era su punto débil. La pelirrosa cerró los ojos extasiada mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro de sus labios. Inconscientemente colocó ambas manos en la amplia espalda del moreno acercándose más y más a él hasta que pudo sentir toda su anatomía pegada a su cuerpo. La boca del chico se mostraba tan tentadora en esos momentos...sus labios se movieron lentamente y entre susurros fue capaz de oír un:

- "Pues ardamos."

Apenas fue consciente de quien de los dos dio el primer paso, eso ahora mismo era lo de menos. Se estaban besando de una forma que hacía que se excitara por momentos. Rozar su lengua le provocaba un placer indescriptible y lo único que tenía en mente era estar más y más cerca de él, aunque eso fuera físicamente imposible. La mano de él que al principio había estado jugando con su cuello estaba ahora acariciando uno de sus pechos, lo que hacía que perdiera la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Y Sasuke no se encontraba en mejores condiciones, había abandonado su boca para posar sus labios en su cuello. Su respiración se volvía más agitada entre beso y beso que era depositado.

Comenzó a pasar sus manos por el cabello del moreno como respuesta a todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Varios gemidos quedaban ahogados en su garganta, que apenas era capaz de controlar. No podía olvidar que seguían estando en la calle. ¡Pero es que era tan difícil controlarse cuando Sasuke le _atacaba _de esa forma!

Y como si el chico hubiera pensado eso mismo en ese justo momento, la subió con firmeza por los muslos y la sujeto con las dos manos sus nalgas hasta que ella deslizo sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Su respiración chocaba contra su piel mientras su boca subía por su rostro hasta que se acercó a su oído.

- "T-tu casa, está más cerca." - Trató de decir el Uchiha con una voz más ronca de lo normal.

¿Sasuke Uchiha? ¿Le estaba diciendo que fueran a su casa a...? No sabía si se debía a que estaba tomando conciencia de la situación en la que se encontraban ahora mismo o era por tratar de imaginarse en la que se podrían encontrar en unos momentos, pero sentía mareada y confusa. Apenas podía responder o gesticular una respuesta.

Tampoco fue necesario. Justo en ese momento un miembro del anbu se encontraba detrás de ellos y había llamado al Uchiha en voz alta. Todo parecía indicar que la Hokage ya le había preparado una misión. Con cierto dolor, el chico la soltó y muy a su pesar dejó un espacio prudencial entre ellos. Mientras Sakura se encontraba muerta de la vergüenza por como los había encontrado, él maldecía por lo bajo, se giró de medio lado y tomo el pergamino que le había acercado el shinobi recién aparecido. Lo comenzó a leer y efectivamente se trataba de una nueva misión, _otra_, pensó con amargura Sasuke. Había llegado hacia nada de una estúpida misión de casi cuatro semanas y ahora le volvía a encargar otra.

Cuando levantó la vista del papel, se dio cuenta que el Anbu seguía ahí de pie. No se había movido de su sitio.

- "¿Qué quieres? Ya has entregado tu mensaje." - Le dijo amenazadoramente, o se estaba obsesionando o le parecía que no dejaba de mirar a Sakura.

- "¿P-podría...?," - Dudaba el anbu, tenía la impresión de el Uchiha se le lanzaría si continuaba hablando. Pero se arriesgó. - "¿Podría darme su teléfono, Haruno-san?"

Silencio. No había oído lo que creía haber oído. No podía ser, ese estúpido no podía haberle pedido algo semejante a Sakura. La miró, se encontraba incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra mientras veía con asombro al anbu. _Maldito calendario_. Se dirigió a él, ya no le importaba que ese mensajero viera el evidente estado en el que se encontraba. Le mataría. Hasta ese momento no había sido consciente que quizás debería deshacerse de la mitad de la aldea. Es decir, la parte que corresponde al género masculino.

Pero antes de que pudiera desahogar toda su frustración, que por cierto llevaba ya acumulando durante esos días, el brazo de Sakura le detuvo. La chica le miró por unos segundos, sus miradas se mantuvieron fijas por unos momentos. No fue necesario decir nada más. La tensión de su cuerpo desapareció al mismo tiempo que noto el agarre de ella. ¿Desde cuando era qué ella ejercía poder sobre él? ¡Era al revés!

Luego la chica se dirigió al anbu.

- "Tendrá que ser en otra ocasión, ¿vale?" - Le dijo dulcemente.

- "Va-vale" - Le respondió para a continuación marcharse con cierta tristeza y dejarlos solos.

- "No habrá otra ocasión, Sakura." - Le dijo muy seriamente. No iba a permitir que media aldea estuviera babeando tras la única chica en la que él había puesto _cierto _interés. Porque, que quede claro, sólo se trataba de algo sin importancia. O al menos eso trataba de repetirse mentalmente cada vez que se encontraba frente a ella como si fuera un mantra.

- "Sasuke, será mejor que te vayas, no es bueno hacer esperar a la Hokage."

Emitió un gruñido cuya interpretación podía ir desde la disconformidad hasta el dolor físico que estaba sintiendo en cierta parte de su cuerpo. Se giró no sin un gran resentimiento hacia el anbu que les había interrumpido. Porque lo tenía muy claro, si no hubiera sido por ese idiota, Sakura hubiera acabado bajo su cuerpo suplicando por más. Sonrió de lado, esta vez se le había vuelto a escapar, pero no habría próxima, de eso se aseguraría él mismo. Mientras esos pensamientos recorrian su mente, comenzó a alejarse del lugar sin mayor despedida que ese 'hmph'.

.

* * *

.

Tuvo que pasar primero por su casa antes de ir a ver a Tsunade. El aspecto que mostraba hasta hace unos momentos hubiera hecho que la Hokage se riera de él. No, no le iba a dar más motivos para que se siguiera burlando de su persona. _Que se fastidie y espere_, pensó. En el fondo le gustaba retarla, no sólo ella podía tratar de molestarle.

Una vez que ya se encontraba delante de la rubia espero a que le explicara los detalles de la misión. Sin embargo, la realidad era que...no había ninguna misión.

Estaba realmente sorprendido de lo que la Hokage le estaba proponiendo. Haría pensar a todos que le había encomendado una misión cuando la realidad sería muy diferente.

- "Hagamos una tregua. Sé que tu no me soportas y yo a ti tampoco, pero creo que nos conviene unir fuerzas para vengarnos como se debe de Jiraiya. Estoy segura de que te parecerá muy interesante mi idea."

'Jiraiya' y 'venganza', sin duda esas palabras dentro de la misma frase le parecían muy interesantes.

- "Le escucho."

Tsunade abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y sacó una pequeña bolsita. La extendió hacía delante para que Sasuke la cogiera. La sonrisa que tenía en el rostro la rubia le hacía temer sobre sus intenciones. Daba auténtico miedo.

- "Vamos cógelo." - Le ordenó.- "Esta bolsa contiene una poción con un poder increíble. He mandado que la trajeran urgentemente dada la situación en la que nos encontramos. Hace tiempo que había oído sobre sus efectos que a priori pueden parecer que no sirven para nada, pero en nuestro caso hará que Jiraiya padezca el mayor de los sufrimientos que jamás haya conocido. No permitiré que ese viejo pervertido se siga riendo de nosotros." - Terminó con un brillo que asemejaba su habitual color miel al del fuego.

- "¿Y qué tanto poder es ese que hará que Jiraiya tenga su merecido?" - Preguntó ahora con curiosidad.

- "Ya lo verás por ti mismo. Lo único que tienes que hacer es que tome la disolución sin que se de cuenta, esa será tu 'misión'. ¿Entendido? Y ahora ve a hacer lo que te he dicho, ya has tardado bastante hasta que has llegado aquí. "

- "Sí." - Tsunade se le quedó mirando como esperando a que dijera algo más. Suspiró resignándose, aunque habían acordado hacer una tregua ese niñato malcriado no cambiaría demasiado en su forma de comportarse.

.

* * *

.

Fue muy sencillo realizar la siguiente parte del plan. Únicamente tuvo que convencer a Naruto de que invitara a comer a Jiraiya. Simplemente tuvo que decirle que con eso le darían su merecido por haber creado esos calendarios y que él mismo le pagaría la comida. Por otra parte Jiraiya no desconfiaría de Naruto, a pesar de todo tenían un vínculo muy especial. Naruto era del que menos desconfiaría de todos. Sólo tuvo que convencerlo de que había pensado mejor la situación y que no le importaba en absoluto que Hinata saliera en ese calendario, eso y la promesa de invitarle al nuevo espectaculo de_ 'Konoha's night girls'_ pareció terminar de despejar sus recelos.

Todo lo demás sucedió muy rápido. Ya tenía acordado con Naruto hacer levantar a Jiraiya de algún modo en medio de la comida. Simplemente tuvo que verter los polvos de la bolsita sobre su bebida y listo. Se quedó oculto hasta que terminaron de comer, quería estar presente de los resultados que tenía esa pócima tan maravillosa.

Y de hecho fueron casi inmediatos.

En cuanto se acercó a Ayame, la hija del dueño de Ichiraku, Jiraiya comenzó a transformar su cara libidinosa en una de puro asco. Se trató de taparse las manos a la nariz y la boca pero parecía que cada vez se encontraba peor. Poco a poco se fue alejando del puesto hasta que finalmente no pudo soportarlo más y se alejó corriendo.

_No podía estar cerca de ninguna mujer. _

No había nada en el mundo que hiciera sufrir más a Jiraiya que no poder acercarse al sexo femenino. ¡Era un plan perfecto! Pero debía reconocer que le daba un poco de miedo que la Hokage supiera tan bien como hacer daño. Debería empezar a tenerlo en cuenta, tener a Tsunade como enemigo no parecía ser buena idea.

Sasuke sonrió de lado. Bien, ahora se sentía plenamente satisfecho. Ahora era el turno de saber _todo_. Se acercó a Naruto quien estaba sorprendido por la reacción del que fuera su maestro. Seguramente todavía no habría entendido del todo lo que había ocurrido.

- "Naruto. Mañana avisa a Nara y a Hyuuga para que vengan todos a mi casa. Tengo algo muy importante que enseñarles."- Le dijo dispuesto a marcharse de ahí.

-"¿Eh? ¡Sasuke-teme! ¿De qué estas hablando? ¿Y qué es lo que le ha pasado a ero-sennin? ¡Se ha ido corriendo!"

- "Mañana os explicaré todo."

Sasuke se encontraba emocionado ante la idea de descubrir cuál era el secreto que guardaba Jiraiya para haber podido chantajear a cinco kunoichis. De hecho a penas sabía como podía contenerse y esperar. Pero no tenía más remedio, tendría que esperar a que llegase la noche que es cuando no habría nadie _ahí_. El idiota del sannin había escondido las pruebas en el lugar menos adecuado. _En la misma boca del lobo_. De tal maestro tal alumno. ¿Cómo se le podría haber ocurrido ocultar algo delante de las narices de quien más lo tenía que ocultar? Aunque bien mirado, ese sería el último lugar al que a nadie se le ocurriría buscar: el despacho de Tsunade.

.

* * *

.

Bien, había llegado el día. Hoy descubriría la verdad, por fin sabría que tantos motivos tenía Sakura para dejarse chantajear. Consideraba que los otros tres tenían derecho a conocer el contenido del aparato, por eso los había invitado a su casa.

En cuanto llegaron todos, les explicó en como había consistido la venganza maquinada por la Hokage. Después, les mostró el pequeño objeto que tenía entre sus manos.

- "Con esto"- dijo mientras les dejaba ver con mayor claridad el cd - "sabremos por qué accedieron a participar en ese maldito calendario."

- "Si que te lo has tomado esto en serio, Uchiha." - Se quejó el Nara. En realidad a él no le importaba lo más mínimo saber qué había ocurrido o quién era el culpable. Todo esto le parecía demasiado problemático.

- "Por su puesto. No iba a dejar que esto se quedara así." - Sonrió de lado.

- "Espero poder saberlo, dattebayo. Ayer no conseguí que Hinata me dijera nada. Sólo que la habían obligado."

- "Yo tampoco y llevo un mes tratando de averiguarlo." - Se quejó el Hyuuga.

- "Bien, ha llegado el momento de saber por qué las chantajeaba." Dijo antes de pulsar el botón del aparato que tenían enfrente.

.

.

"_Play"_

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

_¡Y aquí está por fin un capítulo más! Sí, ya sé que a quién se le puede ocurrir dejarlo en esa parte xDD Pero tampoco puedo empezar a contar toooodo ¡y de repente dejarlo a la mitad! _

_Cuando se me ocurrió el castigo para Jiraiya, se me ocurrió así, de repente xD y he estado durante unos días pensando donde había visto yo algo parecido...y sí, inconscientemente me he basado en 'Ranma 1/2'. _

_El siguiente capítulo ya será el último y ahí todo será desvelado, ¿alguna sugerencia de lo que estaría bien que pasara?? ¿Algún error en este capi??  
¡Cualquier comentario en el botoncito de abajo! _

_Muchas gracias a los reviews anónimos de: Tsukisaku, nefertari, Ayame92 y luzdeangel_._  
_

_Byee!!_


	5. La verdad al descubierto

_DISCLAIMER APPLIED_

_Advertencias: Fuerte OCC en varios personajes._

.

. . .

**.: Calendario kunoichis 2009 :.**

. . .

.

- "Bien, ha llegado el momento de saber por qué las chantajeaba." Dijo antes de pulsar el botón del aparato que tenían enfrente.

_._

_._

"_Play"_

_._

_- "(¡Es increíble que buen sitio he encontrado! No me puedo creer que pueda ver tan bien a esas preciosidades y no se estén dando cuenta. Jojojo.)"_

_.  
_

- "Esa es la voz del ero-sennin, dattebayo. Debe de ser uno de los videos que graba cuando espía a chicas, hace poco ha cambiado su viejo catalejo por una cámara de vídeo. ¿Estás seguro de que no te has equivocado, Sasuke?"

- "Hmph, claro que no dobe, adelantaremos un poco esta parte."

_._

"_Forward"_

_._

- "¡Ey! Esa que aparece ahí es Hinata! ¡Páralo, páralo, dattebayo!" - Exclamó el rubio sin poder contener la emoción.

Sasuke reanudó el vídeo y sonrió con satisfacción. Que apareciera Hinata era la prueba necesaria de que ese el CD escondía lo que tanto querían saber. Se acomodó en uno de los asientos y se preparó para todo lo que estaba por venir.

.

-_"..N-....to-k...n"- Suspiraba._

_.  
_

- "No sabía que Hinata hablara entre sueños, dattebayo."

- "Cállate, dobe."

.

_En la imagen se podía ver a Hinata Hyuuga tumbada a la sombra de un frondoso árbol, dormida. Lo más llamativo de todo era que se la veía bastante inquieta. No paraba de moverse y de decir entre susurros palabras totalmente incoherentes. Además su rostro se encontraba perlado por el sudor, parecía como si estuviera teniendo una horrible pesadilla. Sólo que no se trataba para nada de una pesadilla._

_La cámara se acercó más a donde se encontraba la chica, ajena al hecho de estar siendo grabada en momento tan 'íntimo'. Ahora mismo se podía apreciar perfectamente la figura de la morena, así como las palabras que con vehemencia salían de su boca. _

_- "N-naruto-kun..."- Un sonoro gemido se mezclo con su respiración jadeante. - "...mmh...__s-sí...__"_

_- "(¡Caray con Hyuuga! ¿Quién lo habría pensado? Tan inocente que parecía...)" - Se reía por lo bajo Jiraiya._

_Hinata seguía inquieta, ahora los gemidos eran más seguidos y parecía retorcerse de puro placer. Y de repente, paró. Se quedó totalmente callada mientras su respiración se acompasaba a lo que parecía ser un tranquilo sueño. Entonces la cámara que estaba grabando todo, comenzó a alejarse del lugar._

_- "(¡Qué fuente de inspiración! ¡Esta chica me acaba de dar una grandiosa idea!)". - Decía mientras continuaba riéndose y se alejaba._

_._

"_Pause"_

_._

El novio de la chica estaba, por mucho que cueste creer, boquiabierto. Hinata no se atrevía ni a besarle y luego tenía un sueño..._como ese._

- "Bueno Naruto, creo que ya sabes la razón de Hinata." - Dijo Sasuke después de parar unos momentos la grabación.

Mientras decía estas palabras el Hyuuga que estaba presente se levantó lentamente. Avanzaba cabizbajo haciendo que su largo cabello tapara parte de su rostro. Cuando estuvo enfrente del rubio lo cogió del cuello de su camisa.

- "¿Qué le has hecho a Hinata-sama?" - Le gritó tremendamente enojado. ¿Como si no era posible que la tímida y vergonzosa Hinata hiciera algo _así?_ No tenía ninguna duda, ese estúpido de Naruto la había pervertido.

- "Suéltalo Neji. Aunque te cueste creértelo Naruto no le ha hecho nada. Pero nada de nada." - Se rió con burla mientras miraba a su amigo.

- "¡Teme!" - Exclamó enfadado el rubio.

- "¿Seguro?" - Preguntó el otro escéptico.

- "Seguro. Ahora veamos como continua". - Dijo el Uchiha volviendo a darle al botón del aparato para que continuara.

_._

"_Play"_

_._

Se vio como se producía un corte y las anteriores imágenes al aire libre eran sustituidas por lo que parecía ser una habitación de azulejos.

_- "(Bien, ahora sé buena chica y no te muevas durante un rato.)"_

_La cámara se movió y se pudo apreciar el rostro de Hinata bastante cerca de la lente. Estaba amordazada y atada de pies y manos mientras el sannin la empujaba y la dejaba dentro del habitáculo de un baño. Intentó hablar pero sólo pudo emitir varios sonidos inteligibles. _

_- "(Eh, eh, eh. ¿Qué acabo de decir? Tienes que estar callada mientras yo me divierto con esas preciosidades de ahí afuera. Parecía que se lo estaban pasando bien hasta hace un momento, así que mejor no hacerlas esperar. Por cierto, bonito bolso.)" - Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta dejando encerrada a Hinata y cogía del suelo dicho objeto que había estado llevando hasta hace unos momentos la chica._

_Hizo un agujero en la tela justo donde había un pequeño adorno circular de metal. Lo abrió y depositó la cámara dentro, de esta forma se vería todo perfectamente y la lente de la cámara pasaría desapercibida a los demás. Después dejó el complemento encima de uno de los lavabos y se vio como juntaba sus manos formando un sello._

_-"Henge no jutsu."_

_Donde hace unos segundos se encontraba un hombre de pelo canoso y robusto ahora se encontraba una bella jovencita de pelo azul y ojos perlados. Sus ropas eran idénticas a las que llevaba la Hinata que había sido capturada. Sería prácticamente imposible distinguirlas a simple vista. Practicó por unos momentos hasta que consiguió igualar el tono de voz y a continuación salió por la puerta de esos baños públicos._

_Se acercó a una mesa rectangular en la que ya se encontraban sentadas tres chicas. Tomo asiento y colocó el bolso encima de la mesa. En los lados se encontraban una morena con dos pequeños moños y una rubia de coleta alta. Enfrente de donde se sentó la supuesta Hinata estaba la portadora de una inconfundible cabellera rosa. Parece que las cuatro habían decidido juntarse para tomar algo. 'Tomar mucho' debería decirse a juzgar por el aspecto de la mesa en la que se encontraban._

_- "¡Ey Hinata! ¿P-por qué has tardado tanto? Habías prometido que después de ir al baño tomarías por fin una copa."- Dijo con algo de trabajo Sakura._

_- "Eso, eso." - La apoyaron a coro las otras dos. Ambas con evidentes signos de embriaguez. _

_- "E-esta bien." - Dijo mientras bebía de una copa que ya le tenían especialmente preparada sus amigas. Hizo como si le costase tragar el líquido. Y a continuación les habló.- "¿Qué os parece si hacemos algo divertido?"_

_- "wow. Excelente idea Hinata. Parece que el alcohol te está afectando para bien. ¿Qué hacemos?" - Decía entre risas la rubia del grupo._

_- "¿A q-qué no os atrevéis a contar lo más atrevido que hayáis hecho últimamente?" - Hasta parecía que tartamudeaba de verdad._

_- "Vamos Hinata si tu ni siquiera tendrías algo que contar. Nunca en tu vida has hecho algo 'incorrecto', ¿o no?" - Le retó Tenten._

_- "S-seguro que es divertido." - Les trató de convencer con una sonrisa tan dulce e inocente con la que era difícil creer que podría ser de otra manera. Si no hubiera sido por todas las copas que llevaban encima habrían notado lo sospechoso que parecía todo, pero no fue así._

_-"A mí me parece bien. ¡Yo empiezo! Pero esto no se lo podéis contar a nadie." - Las otras asintieron y se trataron de acercar a la rubia para escuchar mejor. "Ya sabéis que llevo saliendo con Shikamaru desde hace varios meses, ¿verdad? Lo que no os podéis ni imaginar es que hace un par de semanas vino a la aldea Temari no Sabaku. Sí, esa rubia que siempre parece haber ido detrás de Shikamaru. Bueno," - se rió al recordar lo que seguía - "resumiendo, le hice una visita a su cabecita con uno de mis jutsus. Así no volverá a acercarse a ese estúpido vago que no se da cuenta que siempre que lo ve se le lanza encima. ¡A veces es tan idiota!"_

_Tenten y Sakura comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas siendo seguidas un poco después por Hinata. _

_- "La verdad es que te imagino haciendo eso y mucho más." - Dijo la castaña mientras tomaba otro trago._

_- "Vamos Tenten ni que tu no fueras capaz de hacer algo parecido." - Le retó Sakura dejando al mismo tiempo otro vasito sobre la mesa._

_- "Bueno, la verdad es que y-ya lo hice." - Dijo en bajito y algo sonrojada._

_- "¡Mírala si se está hasta sonrojando!"- Exclamó con burla Ino. - "Venga suéltalo" - Le animaba._

_- "¡Es por el sake! - Se quejó mientras aumentaba su sonrojo. - "Y 'eso' ocurrió hace poco." - Quizás era una buena oportunidad para desahogarse, pensó. - "Está bien. Os lo contaré. ¿Os acordáis que hace un mes más o menos entró a la academia una nueva profesora?_ _Abazuri Okama. Unos días después vi como trataba de flirtear con Neji. ¡Lo peor era que él no se la quitaba de encima!" - Dijo con gran enfado mientras miraba a otro lado del local. Luego continuó. - "Digamos que se le quitaron las ganas de ir detrás de Neji. De hecho renunció en la academia al día siguiente. Ya os imaginaréis cómo lo conseguí, ¿no?" - Se rió mientras clavaba un kunai en la mesa._

_- "Eres increíble Tenten, pero no lo entiendo si estabas tan celosa, ¿por qué no le dices a Neji que te gusta y ya está?" - Preguntó Sakura._

_- "Porque sé que yo no le gusto. A él le gustan chicas más delicadas y femeninas. De hecho si se enterara de esto creo que me mataría. Además parece que vive enamorado de Hinata."_

_Hinata a su lado izquierdo trató de poner cara de asombrada y no de estallar en carcajadas por todo lo que estaba oyendo. Estaba hablando mucho menos de lo que ya era lo normal, dejando que fueran ellas las que estuvieran todo el rato conversando. Le parecía increíble lo fácil que estaba resultando todo. Ya sólo le faltaba la Haruno._

_- "¡Pero qué dices! ¿Hinata? Se nota que no ves cómo te mira cuando está contigo."_

_- "No, Ino, sé lo que digo. Cuando Hinata se acerca enseguida corre a su lado diciendo un suave 'Hinata-sama' y está pendiente de ella. Lo siento Hinata, pero es la verdad." - Dijo rápidamente cuando parecía que ésta iba a interrumpirla. - "Además todas las veces que he tratado de decirle lo que siento parece que sabe lo que estoy a punto de decirle porque de alguna manera sale corriendo o se excusa para no escucharme. Incluso una vez cuando estábamos descansando, estaba a punto de besarle para a ver si así entendía todo, pero no se cómo, me paró, me hizo una llave y dijo que me había pillado con la guardia baja y que debíamos seguir entrenando." - Terminó con mucha tristeza._

_- "¡Vaya! Es increíble que tratara de evadirete así, no sabía que ese chico fuera tan idiota. Él se lo pierde, no pienses más en eso." - Le aconsejó Sakura._

_- "Bueno Sakura, que no te vas a escapar. Es tu turno. Tiene que ser algo que no me hayas contado todavía, eh frentona. Como por ejemplo, ¡si pasó algo más en tu cita con Sasuke-kun el otro día!"_

_- "No me lo recuerdes, Ino. Se ha marchado sin tan siquiera decirme nada. Se marcha a una misión de cuatro semanas después de haberme besado y ni si quiera se atreve a preocuparse sobre qué es lo que puedo estar pensando que hay entre nosotros. De hecho estoy pensando en pedirle salir un día de estos a Kiba, alguien me dijo el otro día que no estaba saliendo con nadie ahora mismo."_

_- "Vamos no te hagas la ofendida y cuéntanos algo que sea divertido." - Le instó Tenten mientras cogía su copa para dar otro sorbo._

_- "De acuerdo." - Aceptó con un oscuro brillo en sus ojos jade. "Hace un par de meses tuvimos una misión el antiguo equipo 7, Naruto, Sasuke y yo. Ya habíamos acabado la misión y no tuvimos más remedio que quedarnos a pasar la noche en un pequeño hotel, no sé como se me ocurrió, pero a última hora de la tarde había estado en una tienda de hierbas y medicamentos. Tenían de todo. Y bueno, y-yo..." - dudaba - "vi unas pastillitas azules, y se me ocurrió fastidiar un poco a Sasuke. ¡No os riáis!" - Les regañaba mientras ella también se reía entre frase y frase. - "Regresé al hotel y conseguí engañarle para que se tomara dos de esas pastillas." - Comenzó a serle difícil continuar entre la risa y el alcohol que había estado tomando durante toda la tarde._

_- "¡No me lo creo! Sakura hiciste que..."_

_- "Sí cerda, hice que Sasuke Uchiha estuviera con una erección de caballo durante toooda la noche." - Terminó con una sonora carcajada._

_- "¿Y qué pasó picarona? De alguna forma tuvo que solucionar el problema en el que le metiste. No me puedo creer que el pobre fuera capaz de contenerse." - Le dijo Tenten dándole un par de codazos._

_- "Al día siguiente Naruto me dijo que Sasuke se pasó la mayor parte de la noche en el cuarto de baño, 'el teme ha estado un poco raro, apenas ha dormido por estar metido en el baño, ¡dattebayo!'." - Dijo imitando al rubio._

_Todas se rieron a coro, menos Hinata que sólo sonreía débilmente. Aunque se pareciera y hablara como ella, su actitud debería haberles hecho sospechar. Pero ninguna se dio cuenta de que esa persona no era Hinata y que estaba grabando todo lo que decían._

_._

"_Stop"_

_._

_._

_._

Todavía le temblaba el pulso por lo que acababa de oír. Sentía que varios entre sudores le recorrían el cuerpo de sólo acordarse lo mal que pasó aquella noche en esa misión. Y todo había sido culpa de Sakura. Maldita molestia.

Los demás se encontraban igual de sorprendidos que él. Excepto Shikamaru que dejó escapar un bostezo y bastante somnoliento dijo que no le extrañaba nada lo que había hecho Ino. Ya la conocía y sabía como actuaba. Así que viendo que la sesión de vídeo ya había terminado se despidió y se fue.

- "Me tengo que ir." - Anunció el Uchiha a pesar de encontrarse en su propia casa.

- "Yo también." - Dijeron los otros dos levantándose al mismo tiempo.

Todavía sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar ante lo recién escuchado, vio como los dos salían corriendo de su casa. Era fácil de preveer a dónde se dirigían y qué iban a hacer. La verdad es que los tres podían llegar a ser tan ciegos. Incluso él. Que pensaba que Sakura Haruno era inocente e ingenua y en realidad era una auténtica bruja.

Sonrió, ahora si iba a saber de lo qué era capaz un Uchiha.

.

* * *

.

No sabía que era lo que lo que le iba a decir a Hinata, pero necesitaba verla. Después de utilizar varios clones para facilitar la tarea, la encontró en uno de los campos de entrenamiento.

- "Hinata, tenemos que hablar." - Fue lo único que dijo cuando quedó de un solo salto frente a ella.

Tras reponerse de la impresión que le había supuesto encontrarse con el rubio tan repentinamente, analizó detenidamente las palabras que acababa de pronunciar. Ella apenas tenía experiencia en las relaciones sentimentales. Pero sabía lo suficiente para entender que las palabras 'tenemos que hablar', significaban que algo iba muy mal, le dieron la impresión de que quería romper con ella.

Sólo de pensar que Naruto quisiera dejarla le rompía el corazón. Quizás él no la quería tanto como le había dicho en alguna una ocasión entre caricias y algún pequeño abrazo. Quizás le parecía demasiado tímida para él, quizás no quería estar con una persona que salía en un calendario tan vergonzoso como el de Jiraiya, quizás....quizás se había enterado de la razón por la que había accedido a posar y ahora la consideraba una pervertida.

Sus ojos se humedecieron, cualquiera de las posibilidades no le gustaba.

- "¿Naruto-kun?"

- "Hinata, y-yo he visto...e-el..." -

Esa frase la hizo pensar que uno de sus temidos 'quizás', era cierto.

- "Has visto ese CD, ¿verdad Naruto-kun?"

Su silencio solo le sirvió para saber que había acertado.

- "¡Lo siento mucho Naruto-kun! Y-yo, yo no quería." - Exclamó finalmente.

Naruto se acercó enternecido, podía vislumbrar el miedo en sus pupilas, miedo e inquietud a perderle. ¿Cómo había podido dudar ni un solo momento? Ella que siempre le había apoyado, que siempre le había demostrado cuánto le quería. Sin duda, para haber aceptado algo así de ese viejo pervertido, debía haberse visto desesperada. La tomó con suavidad de su mejilla y depositó un tierno beso en sus labios al mismo tiempo que pasaba su otro brazo por su cintura.

- "Por favor, no te vayas a desmayar ahora." Le dijo medio en broma, puesto que sabía que podía ocurrir perfectamente. Hinata rió levemente, no se le iba de la cabeza que ese acaba de ser su primer beso.

- "Hinata, yo, al principio no me podía creer que fueras capaz... _de eso._" - Dijo con notable incomodidad. - "Y aunque cuando lo vi por mí mismo, me enfadé muchísimo. Ahora que me he enterado de la verdad no sé que pensar. Pero quiero que seas tú la que me lo explique, confío en ti."

- "N-naruto-kun, y-yo..." - Agachó la mirada, ella nunca había sido capaz de expresarse delante de los demás, mucho menos delante de Naruto. - "Tenía miedo, de que si tu te enterabas d-de....bueno ya sabes, lo que has visto... Nunca pensamos que esos calendarios los compraría tanta gente, además así ninguno os enterarías de ese video."

Se apoyó con ambos manos en los hombros de él, sentía que su cuerpo temblaba y los nervios apenas le dejaban realizar ningún movimiento, si no fuera porque Naruto la seguía sosteniendo de la cintura, seguramente estaría en el suelo.

- "Hinata, la próxima vez, quiero que me lo cuentes." - Hizo una pequeña pausa. -"S-sólo dime una cosa más." - Mientras que lo primero lo había dicho con la seriedad y cariño que había mostrada desde que llegó, la última frase lo dijo titubeando y con una timidez comparable a la de su novia.

- "¿S-si?"

- "T-tú..." - ¡Le era tan difícil continuar! Recostó su frente en la de ella y cerro sus ojos tratando así de calmarse un poco. - "Ese sueño que tenías, ¿de verdad sientes eso por mí?"

Si hace unos momentos pensaba que sus piernas no podrían sostenerla, ahora lo confirmaba, se encontraba en el aire siendo sostenida por los brazos de su novio que comenzaba a gritar su nombre viendo que sus ojos se cerraban como primer signo de su desfallecimiento.

Cuando por fin había recuperado el conocimiento vio que Naruto se encontraba a su lado, ambos recostados en la sombra de un árbol frondoso y ella con su rostro apoyado en el hombro de él. Lo alzó levemente para comprobar que éste le miraba mientras con una mano colocaba uno de los mechones de su cabello que se habían descolocado.

- "¿Estas bien?"

- "S-sí, me hiciste muy difícil la promesa de no desmayarme."

Se rió con ternura, era tan adorable.

- "Siempre que te desmayes, yo estaré ahí esperándote a que vuelvas a abrir los ojos y me mires. Y no te preocupes, no te voy hacer que me respondas a lo último que te pregunté."

- "¿Ah, no?" - Suspiró entre aliviada y agradecida, por mucho valor que se hubiera propuesto tener al principio, no sería capaz de seguir con una conversación de ese tipo.

- "No." - Afirmó con cierto brillo en sus ojos mientras se acercaba más al cuerpo de la chica y colocaba un brazo en su cadera y la acercaba más hacía él. - "Seré yo quien te responda."

Se quedó paralizada, no sabía que pensar. ¿A qué se está refiriendo?

- "Hinata, yo quiero estar a tu lado, el mero hecho de saber que estas conmigo, me hace sentir...bien. Y eso es porque la sensación de quererte y sentirme al mismo tiempo amado por ti es lo mejor que me podía haber pasado jamás. Pero no solo te quiero, te deseo. Y después de ver que tú también, no voy a volver a contenerme como hasta ahora."

Las últimas palabras las dijo a tan sólo unos centímetros de sus labios, comprobando que a pesar de cerrar los ojos no se volvía a desmayar. La sentía en sus brazos tan dispuesta como nunca. Comenzó con un ligero roce de labios para que no se asustara demasiado al mismo tiempo que la acomodaba en una mejor posición en sus brazos. Mordisqueó ligeramente su labio inferior tratando de provocarla, de incitarla, de que quisiera más...

- "N-naruto-k-kun..."

Y parece que lo había conseguido. Profundizó el beso que tanto había estado esperando, con lentitud, degustando poco a poco mientras trataba que ella se acompasara a sus movimientos. Lo estaba disfrutando demasiado, en esos momentos la mera idea de contenerse se le hacía tremendamente difícil. Y lo único que se le cruzaba por la cabeza era si ella lo estaría disfrutando tanto como él.

A juzgar por el pequeño gemido que acababa de emitir, seguramente.

.

* * *

.

- "¿De verdad hicisteis todo _eso_ en una calle pública?"

- "Era una calle escondida y sin gente, cerda. Y no pasó nada. Un anbu llegó para entregarle un mensaje a Sasuke." - Le contaba Sakura a su amiga.

- "O sea, que os fastidió el plan."

- "¡Ino!" - La rubia le miró con cara de 'atrévete a negarlo'. - "Bueno sí, más o menos. Pero no pensaba hacer nada con Sasuke-kun. Además creo que sigue enfadado por el tema de los calendarios." - Dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla.

- "Ajá, lo que tu digas Sakura." - Le respondió ante el evidente color carmesí de sus mejillas que contradecía sus palabras. - "¿A dónde vas? No tienes ningún paciente hasta la tarde. ¿Por qué te quedas un rato más?"

- "Sí, claro, tu lo que quieres es que te siga contando qué paso." - Le sacó la lengua infantilmente. - "Pero prefiero ir avanzando con unos papeles que me dejó encargados Tsunade-sama. ¡Adiós!"

- "¡Adiós frentona!" - Se despidió.

La verdad es que no tenía mucho trabajo pendiente pero no quería seguir hablando con Ino y que su mente siguiera dándole vueltas al mismo tema: Sasuke. No lo entendía, desde que regresó de su misión y se enteró de los calendarios había actuado muy raro. No parecía él. Suspiró. Jamás entendería que es lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza al moreno.

Se recriminó mentalmente por seguir pensando otra vez en la misma persona. Llegó a su despacho y se dejó caer sobre la puerta. Todavía disponía de un par de horas hasta que llegaran los primeros pacientes. Se llevó la mano derecha a un lado de su cuello dándose un pequeño masaje.

- "Necesito unas vacaciones." - Dijo en voz alta.

- "Dicen que a la tercera va la vencida. Vamos a comprobar que es verdad."

Dio un pequeño gritito asustada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo él dentro de su despacho? Estaba cogiendo por costumbre entrar antes que ella a los sitios para tomarla por sorpresa.

- "¡Sasuke! ¿Qué haces aquí? Estoy trabajando." - Trató de sonar enfadada, pero sin embargo no lo consiguió, su tono era más bien uno de puro terror. Todavía recordaba qué había pasado la última vez que se vieron.

- "Si querías algo más conmigo en aquella misión no necesitabas provocarme con pastillitas para que mi cuerpo reaccionara. Lo hace perfectamente por si mismo, _Sakura_." - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí dentro? ¿10 segundos? Y ya le había dicho el motivo de su visita y enfado.

El rostro de Sakura, habitualmente níveo se podía decir que parecía traslúcido en esos momentos. Esas palabras eran las que menos esperaba que fueran a salir de la boca de Sasuke Uchiha. Entonces él sabía que ella, ella.... ¡Dios! Tanto sacrificio siguiendo el juego a Jiraiya no había servido para nada. Sasuke se había acabado enterando de todas formas.

- "De hecho sólo tengo que acercarme un poco, _así..._"- continuó mientras la apegaba a su cuerpo atrapándola por su trasero- "y ya está. ¿Te das cuenta de lo fácil qué es? No nos hace falta ningún tipo de producto."

Sakura apenas respiraba, simplemente daba pequeñas bocanadas como pez fuera del agua. Todavía no era capaz de hacerse a la idea de que Sasuke lo sabía todo, ¿pero cómo? De repente un intenso calor había comenzado a sofocarla. Puede que fuese consecuencia de que la había aplastado con fuerza contra la puerta haciendo que toda su anatomía se clavase aún más en su cuerpo. La respiración del moreno también era extraña, sólo que a diferencia de la suya, la de él se podía considerar más pesada, como si estuviera resoplando con dificultad.

Y ahí estaba, besándola, _otra vez. _Ni siquiera sabía cómo era capaz de responderle, quizás lo hacía por puro instinto y por el deseo que le provocaba el moreno con sólo un pequeño roce. Éste apartó sus labios y rozando su rostro provocadoramente llegó hasta su lóbulo derecho, dándole un pequeño pero sugerente mordisco.

- "Te has portado muy mal, Sakura. Así que creo que te mereces un castigo doble. Pero no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de que sea acorde a lo que tú has hecho. Y esta vez, nadie nos va a interrumpir" - Dijo sonriendo de lado mientras una de sus manos alcanzaba a cerrar la puerta con seguro.

Sin duda, la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío.

.

* * *

.

- "Así que Jiraiya-sama le obligó a alejar a Sasuke-kun y a Naruto-kun para que no impidieran que publicara esos calendarios." - Repitió desconcertada una morena que se encontraba al lado de la Hokage.

- "Eso es, Shizune, en el fondo siempre ha sido un cobarde. Y deja de tratarle con tanto respeto, es un pervertido." - Se quejó mientras reposaba su barbilla en su mano derecha con aburrimiento. "Además me obligó a que no las ayudara de ninguna manera. Es un chantajista."

- "¿Pero ha dejado que se salga con la suya?" - Preguntó incrédula su asistente.

- "Al principio sí, no quería que hablara de más y además pensé que esto sería algo como sus novelas _icha icha paradise_. Que sólo iban a comprarlos unos cuantos pervertidos. Jamás imaginé que se organizara tanto revuelo. Pero desde que regresaron Sasuke y Naruto y se enteraron hizo que todo se precipitara, les ha estado dando muchos problemas y finalmente no pudieron aguantar la presión. Las cuatro me pidieron ayuda y la verdad es que no pude negársela. Le encargué a Sasuke que le hiciera tomar un poco de esos polvos que hacen que los hombres no puedan acercarse a ninguna mujer. Jiraiya sentirá tanto asco que su estómago y su olfato no podrán soportarlo." - Se rió con satisfacción.

- "¡Pero Tsunade-sama eso es--!"

- "Algo que hundirá en la miseria a Jiraiya, que es justo lo que yo buscaba. No te preocupes, es temporal, el efecto no durará más de una semana." - Le explicaba mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba a la ventana que permitía ver casi por completo la aldea. - "Tiempo suficiente para que aprenda la lección. De hecho mira ahí abajo." - Dijo mientras señalaba a la calle que se situaba debajo de la torre.

Muy cerca de su ventana, en una calle cercana se encontraban Jiraiya que iba corriendo intentando taparse con una mano la boca y parte de la nariz mientras justo detrás venía corriendo Anko.

- "Jiraiya-sama no corra. ¡Me había prometido que yo aparecería como modelo en los calendarios del año que viene!" - Le gritaba animada mientras trataba de alcanzarlo.

- "¡Vete Anko, no te acerques! No va haber ninguno de esos. Nunca más..." - Consiguió decir cuando estaba a punto de tropezarse.

La rubia que observaba todo desde lo alto no pudo evitar reírse en alto.

- "Lo ves, Shizune. Se le han quitado las ganas hasta de oír la palabra calendario. No habrá ninguno más. ¡Y mira! " - Dijo señalando una vez más hacia abajo. - "¿Ese no es Hyuuga Neji? Y está... ¿con Tenten? Kami-sama, no podría asegurar a quien pertenece cada mano. ¡Qué barbaridad! Esta juventud o no se decide o hacen las cosas a un ritmo de vértigo. Pero por lo menos parece que después de todo han salido bastantes cosas buenas con este tema de los calendarios."

- "¿Pero y todos los que ya había vendido Jiraiya-sama?"

- "Eso es algo con lo que tendrán que aprender a convivir ese trío de celosos. No puedo hacer nada con los calendarios que la gente ya pagó por ellos. Para bien o para mal seguramente los calendarios del 2009 seguirán colgados por mucho tiempo en las casas de Konoha. Yo desde luego siempre lo dejaré ahí."- Dijo señalando al calendario que se encontraba frente a su escritorio.

- "P-pero Tsuande-sama." - Dijo con cierta duda de continuar. "No estamos en _Abril._"

Tsunade miró primero al calendario y luego a Shizune, y sonrió orgullosa.

- "Lo sé, pero ¿a qué salgo bien?"

.

.

.

_Bien y hasta aquí ha llegado esta historia. Espero que a nadie le haya parecido demasiado disparatada ni que después de descubrirse todo el misterio que escondía la trama parezca poco creíble. La verdad es que fue bastante difícil pensar en una razón para cada una .  
_

_Sé que la parte de NaruHina ha quedado un poco romanticona, pero la verdad no sabía como hacer la escena con esta pareja, yo los veo así ^^ Me costó mucho hacer esta parte puesto que en principio no tenía pensado desarrollar más allá del SasuSaku, pero espero que a quienes le guste especialmente el NaruHina por lo menos les haya gustado un poquito xD  
_

_Quiero agradecer a todos por dedicar un poco de tiempo a leer el fic, por las alertas, favoritos y reviews a lo largo de la historia. Me ha divertido mucho desarrollar esta idea n_n _

_Y para terminar muchas gracias a los reviews anónimos de: _coolstar_, _-jocita-, danyx_black_, _Jesybert_ , _maria alejandra_ y _hanniane.

_Cualquier duda, comentario o demás, en el botoncito de abajo._ _Besos, Hana._

_Por su puesto, ¡¡¡feliz año nuevo para todos!!!!  
_


End file.
